Be Mine?
by Harley123RP
Summary: what if Elijah and Elena loved each other. Elijah comes back for Elena will they get there happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Elena was sitting in the woods alone reading the letter over and over again. The words always and forever Elijah ran through her head. Elena loved Stefan and Damon but deep down she never loved them like she did Elijah he understood her in ways the Salvatores didn't. Elena closed her eyes and thought about the first time they met when she thought he was going to kiss her but he actually was smelling her she began smiling knowing that she would do anything to have him back in her life.

Elijah's Pov.

Over the years Elijah had always loved only one woman and her name was Katerina. But when it came to Elena it was different story, she may looked like Katerina but she was different he was drawn to her compassion and her loyalty to her loyalty and her kindness. Elijah left town hoping he would forgive himself for traping Elena in that cave with Rebekah. Elijah loved her with every part of him but hes family meant so much to him he couldn't let his mom destroy them, his siblings have been there alot longer and he didn't want to die quite yet either. So the day Elijah left he knew it was a mistake but he found it hard knowing that the woman he loved was dating the vampire Stefan Salvatore. Elijah went back to town few weeks later after his disappearance to check up on his sister Rebekah but mostly to check on Elena. Elijah was going to keep his distance an just check her from a distance.

In the woods where he trapped elena in the cave was where he seen her, sitting down with a letter in her hands. All he wanted was to was to go up to her and kiss her and tell her she belongs with him not the stupid salvatores. "Screw it" he mutted to himself and began walking towards Elena. He was going to confront her and tell her his feelings.

Elena Pov

Elena felt safe in the woods. No matter what would happen to her she would hold this letter close. Her fingers ran over the writing it was hand written and it couldn't be more perfect to her. When she herd sticks break so when she looked up that was when she noticed him Elijah was walking right towards her. A smile curled on her lips at first she thought she was dreaming so she began pinching herself but he was still there. He was right infront of her "Elijah" smiling " are you really back" he simply nodded, Elena leaned in and began hugging him but Elijah lifted up her chin and was just inches away from kissing her when "uh hmmm" stefan was standing next to them. Elena sighed and let go of Elijah and thought to herself cockblock much stefan. But she put on a fake smile as if she was happy to see Stefan when she wasnt all she wanted was some alone time with Elijah.

Elijah's Pov

He was inches away from kissing her till stefan salvatore came along. Stefan looked at him furiously. "Elena Stefan" smiling at them both bbut he began gazing at Elena as if he could see straight to her soul. Stefan stood there looking at Elijah not noticing the gaze between Elena and Elijah.

Stefan's POV.

Stefan knew since Elijah left that there was something wrong with Elena there relationship had been distant. He knew straight away from the moment of seeing Elena and Elijah together that they were falling for each other. "What are you dong here Elijah" he said biting his toungue. All he wanted to do was begin punching Elijah even if Stefan would loose. Stefan couldnt forgive Elijah for what he did to Elena. They were friends and he trapped her in the cave with his psychotic sister almost killing her. Stefan snapped out of staring at Elijah when he clocked the gaze between Elena and Elijah, Stefan wasn't going to loose his girl especially to Elijah, he wrapped his arm around Elena's waist pulling her closer to him which automatically snapped Elijah and Elena gaze.

Stefan,Elena and Elijah stood there for a few mins in the middle of the woods in silence when Elijah broke the awkward silence. " I'm back because i left a few things behind that i forgot to tell you know some people" staring at Elena. "Is that it you've come back then your leaving again" stefan snapped.  
"Lower your tone boy remember im an original i have more years on you so have a little bit more respect for me" his voice got a little bit louder Elijah stepped forward as if he was ready to start a fight with Stefan. Elena stepped forward in between Elena and Elijah. "Come on boys calm down" she said put her hands on both of there chests trying to push them further apart. Elena turned to Stefan "Stefan go back to the boarding house" she said.  
"I'm not leaving you with him" he snapped.  
Elena turned towards him. "Stefan go back to the boarding house i will meet you there but i need to have a talk with Elijah without you" placing a kiss on his cheek. Stefan just simple nodded and sped off. Elena turned towards Elijah "Is he gone?" Elijah nodded. "All alone now miss gilbert what can i do for you" he said smiling. "Follow i don't want to stay here in case he comes back" she said smiling "take me to the caves" looking down. Elijah looked at the hole where he put her from the first time he began feeling guilty before looking up at her smiling. So he wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped down the hole. They began walking.  
"Why are you really back Elijah?" stopping in front of him " For you" he said stroking her face.

What will Elena's response be to that?  
Did Stefan really leave?  
What will happen between Elijah and Elena?

Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2 now what

**THE ROAD SO FAR : Elijah told elena he came back for her.**

**Elena POV**

Elena stood there speechless, she wasnt sure if this was a dream or was it real. Elena began pinching herself hoping to wake up it felt too much like a dream for her liking.

**Elijah POV:**

Elena was hitting herself and Elijah did not want her hurting herself he loved elena and this was the time he was going to tell her. "Elena please stop" put his hand around her wrists softly. He lifted her chin "I love you Elena Gilbert and i will wait for the day when you tell me you love me too" he slipped a little kiss onto her very gentle as he didnt want to harm elena she was a delicate human and he was an old and very strong vampire. After the kiss Elijah walked away looking abck at elena who was smiling and holding her hands to her lips.

**The next day. (NO ONES POV)**

Stefan and Elena always rode to school together. So stefan picked Elena up at the usual time he was waiting outside for her. Elena rushed out the house without saying a word to Alaric. As soon as she was in the car she was greeted with a kiss.

**Elena POV**

Elena kissed stefan but it wasnt as good as the elijah kiss. All she could think of was kissing elijah and telling him how she loves him. But the only problem was she loves Stefan but she is in love with Elijah. Elena was going to break things off with stefan but she needed more time she knows the break up was going to kill him forever.

Stefan Pov:

On the way to school he looked back and forth at Elena she was lost in thought, He smiled he loved the way she looked she had a perfect smile which could lighten up the world. Stefan truley loved this girl there was no other girl for him but elena. So he had to show her, he didnt want Elijah running off with his girl. He pulled up at mystic grill there was a surprise waiting inside. "okay before we go school i need to show you something" he smiles pulling out a blindfold "but you have to wear this" he said wrapping it around her eyes. Stefan vamp sped around to her side of the car and helped her get out. He lead the way inside the mystic gril. When he took the blinde fold off it revealed a table full of flower pentals with a little leather box sitting in the middle of the table.

**Elena Pov**

The blindfold was a shock to elena she still had elijah on her mind but now all she can think about was what Stefan was up to. When the blind fold was took off she looked at the little box and looked at stefan who was getting on one knee

"Elena Gilbert i know we are young but i love you and i will always love you so will you do the honour of marrying me" he said opening the box to a little diamond ring.

Elena heart flutttered a little and without even thinking about it the words

"YES!" slipped right out of her mouth.

Elena thought to herself now how am i going to get out of this. Stefan was picking up hugging her when he slipped the ring on. They left the mystic grill all happy and headed straight to school.

By fourth perid Elena had to leave she wanted to get some fresh air all her friends were on with the engagement but Elena tried to think about her future and she couldnt see herself marrying a vampire. A guy that will forever stay 17 while shes growing old and dying. Elena crepty out of the school before anyone noticed and before she knew it she was at Elijah's house. The only vampire she needed to talk to. Before she could knock he was opening the door with his charming smile. Elena dropped her bag and ran at him. Elijah caught her and they began passionatly kissing. This was a moment Elena couldnt let go. Elijah carried her to the bedroom and you know what happened next.

Elena fell asleep in Elijah's arms. So Elijah just layed there admiring every inch of her that was beautiful. As he was scanning her he came across the ring. The engangment ring. Elijah felt so upset. He crept out of bed trying not to wake elena. He needed to punch something. So Elijah went out the room and began punching a wall which automatically woke Elena up.

"Elijah" she shouted.

Elena got up out of bed and saw the wall and his fist it was red raw he was so pissed.

"Elijah what's wrong" she said.

"YOUR ENGAGED" he shouted.

"Wait Elijah please let me explain" she said

"How do you plan to explain this to your fiance that you slept with me" he said "Elijah please give me a chance to explain" she said.  
Elijah walks out the room.

"What do you want me to say Elijah. That i love you because i do but you walk away you left me with just a letter" pulling the letter out of her bag and shoving it in his hands "Stefan has never left me and as much as i want to be with you how can i know you your not going to up and leave me" she said shouting. Elijah looked at the letter and walked over to elena and kissed her one more time.  
"But we cant do this if your getting married" he said with his hands around her face.

"Elijah i just need more time to sort this mess out" she said with tears in her eyes

"i cant wait anymore elena i'm leaving tomorrow" kisses her forhead and walks out the room.

ALARM CLOCK GOES OFF AND PLAYS ALMOST LOVERS BY A FINE FRENZY

**WILL ELIJAH REALLY LEAVE ELENA?**  
**WHAT WILL ELENA DO ABOUT HER LOVE DRAMA?**  
**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. I LOST SOME SOMEONE REAL CLOSE TO ME AND SINCE THEN I HAVNT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE. :D **

**But my stories will be updated every Saturday so you'll get two updates this week :D**

Elena layed in bed thinking about to Elijah. She looked to her alarm clock it was 4am within 12 hours she was engaged and in bed with a different vampire. She got out of her bed there was no way she could sleep. Not with everything she had gone through. There was so many scenarios she ran through her head. She could go through the engagement with Stefan and ask him to turn her into the day of the wedding. But would she be happy? She loved Elijah and what she felt for Elijah was alot more than she felt for Stefan.

Elena walked into the bathroom. She felt like a slut. She had to wash away her sins. What better way to wash away sins then with alcohol. She walked downstairs, everyone was quiet in her house. Alaric was asleep on the couch. She crept past him and headed to the cabinet that was in the far east of the living room. The floor boards were old and creaky so they made a creak with every step she made. But it was worth it. She pulled out the oldest bottle of Whiskey she could find. At this point Alaric was twisting and turning so she stood still. But when it was all still she took the chance and she legged it for the kitchen.

Elena could never reached the shot glasses so she had to jump up on the side just to reach the top cabinet. Alaric walked in at the right moment she was on her tip toes just about touching the glass when she began to slip. "Elena" she jumped and slipped but Alaric was quick so he was able to catch her just in time.

"come on Elena don't need you falling to your death now we have enough death in town as it is" he laughed a little.

"well it's not my fault the dam glasses are so far up" she huffed. Alaric reached up and pulled out two glasses. Alaric had become an alcoholic since Klaus killed Jenna. All he wanted was Jenna even though Meredith was in his life he never really felt anything for Meredith like he did for Jenna.

Elena poured them both a drink. "so i know why im drinking at" looks at his watch. "half 4 in the morning why are you drinking in the morning" he looked concern.

"its such a long story" jumping up on the side. Elena had no idea how to explain it to Alaric. She didn't even know how to explain it to herself.

"well lucky for you ive got a whole bottles worth of listening" he said chucklin.

" one I'm engaged to Stefan" pulling up her ring. Alaric drop his mouth and nearly dropped the glass but he held on to it with a hard grip. " the other i slept with Elijah" she said trying to hold back the tears. Alaric could see she was upset so he awkwardly hugged her like a Sheldon cooper hug. "there's more isn't there" Alaric asked with real concern in his voice.

" Elijah told me he loved me but he said he can no longer wait around for me hes leaving today" she began to cry.

"Elena, i think we both know who you love. So follow your heart there's a reason for everything" he smirked. Elena smiled and wiped her eyes.

"but i cant hurt Stefan like that? " she smiled slightly.

"and you cant live in misery go see Elijah right now" he said pushing her out the door. Throwing her car keys at him.

Elena was still in her pjs which was some shorts and a vest top. She looked at herself in the mirror. "you can do this Elena you just go up to him and tell him he's the one" she shouted . Elena stuck the keys in the ignition and drove her car to the house.

Elijah herd the car and ran to the door where he was greeted by Elena. "don't leave me Elijah" she sobbed. Elijah pulled her in and whispered in her ear " i wont leave you ever i love you" he smiled. Elena took a big gulp "i love you too" she whispered. Elijah had never been so happy to hear it.

"but you engaged" he replied in shock

"im going to break it off i cant live in misery when the guy i want is you" she smiled.

Elijah had never been so happy to hear that. They headed straight to the bedroom. They laid there looking at each other with the passionate stare. They laid there when Elenas phone started to ring. It was Stefan. Elena put her finger to her lips.

"Hello Stefan. We need to talk. Meet at the grill in an hour" she replied. She shut the phone quickly. Elijah was laying on the bed just smiling at her.

"i need to go home and get dressed" she laughed.

"oh no you don't i think you'll find in the next room rebekah's clothes im sure you'll find something to your liking" he laughed and pulled Elena onto the bed to kiss her. Elijah's hands ran down her side slowly. The next thing they knew they were ripping each other clothes off.

Elena's phone went off five times but it was on vibrate so she didn't see it. Elena looked at the clock

"oh crap I'm late" she got up and ran into rebekah's room. Elijah just laid in bed laughing a little.

"Elijah Mikaelson did you do this on purpose" she said smiling

" of course not I'm a honourable man i would not do such a thing" smirking. Elena kissed him one finally time

"meet me outside the grill in half hour" she smiled. When she got to the grill she straighten out the clothes she had picked some quarter lengths and a vest top. Lucky for her Rebekah was the same size. Stefan was sitting at the table just sitting there waiting for her.

When she walked towards the table he began smiling. She sat down quickly. Stefan leant in for a kiss so Elena gave him a quick kiss and leaned back.

"Stefan we need to talk and i need to do this quickly before i convince myself not to" she said looking down at the ring. Elena slipped the ring off and slid back to him.

" i can not take this Stefan. As much as my love for you it is not as much love as I feel for Elijah when im with him i feel more alive than i do when I'm with you." Elena looked up and Stefan eyes was beginning to water.

" i knew it as soon as he comes back you would go to him i never saw it before but i always thought you had a thing for him" he punched the table.

"Stefan calm down we can still be friends. I really want to be friends with you" she smiled. Stefan didn't say a thing so she got up and began to walk out until Stefan got up place his arn around her throat and began to squeeze tight enough so she would fall unconscious. Stefan picked her up and sped out of the grill but Elena was so weightless she managed to drop her phone. At this point Elijah was ringing her.

**WHAT WILL STEFAN DO TO ELENA?**

**WILL ELIJAH FIND OUT ABOUT STEFAN KIDNAPPING ELENA.**


End file.
